Harry Potter and The Life Of the Ring
by The Marauders3
Summary: I'm not good at summeries, but this is just a book about Harry's 6th year, it has NOTHING todo with lord of the rings
1. Default Chapter

HARRY POTTER and the Life of the Ring  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING maybe a character, but not anything else!  
  
Harry Potter lay on his bed thinking about his godfather and how much he missed him. He kept on thinking that his life had no meaning, like there was no point to live. Just then he heard a peck at the window and let in an owl that was bigger than Hedwig! It was from Lupin. It said  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I know this may be hard for you but would you like to come to Number 12 Grimlade Place? The Wealeys and Hermione are already hear and they would love for to be hear. If you want to come owl us and we will pick you up at 12;00 PM tonight, if not ,owl us again with that answer. Talk to you soon.  
  
Love,  
  
Moony  
  
Harry wasn't to excited but he agreed to go. And wrote back that, that would be great. He packed his things and walked down stares. At the bottom of them there was a nervous looking Vernon. He was mumbling something under his breath then he looked up at Harry who was scared to ask. "Boy you better start eating, we don't want that murder breaking in!" He yelled at Harry who was shocked how his mood changed. "Listen to me boy, if that man gets near hear you'll never ever wish you had born." "FOR YOU INFORMATION MY GODFATHER'S DEAD, AND I ACTUALLY WISH THAT I WAS NEVER BORN ALREADY!!!!!!" Harry yelled as he walked past his uncle who seemed shocked. He started to make breakfast when his cousin comedown he looked at Harry and slowly walked up the stares, he was still scared of Harry after a year ago. Then Harry heard a knock at the door, he looked at the clock before he answered it, it was 8:00 They shouldn't be hear yet Harry thought. He got up and walked to the front door and opened it.  
  
A/n: I know this is short but I PROMISE to write more as soon as possible, please r/r!!!! 


	2. Hello, Nightmares and Death eaters, OH M...

Arthur Note: Hello and thank you to restless_soul for the review. Just a reminder this has OOTP spoilers. I have a question that if you could write the answer to in a review. Don't you think Harry should have said Padfoot into that two-way mirror, after all it was his and James' so wouldn't they have used there nicknames? What did you think of OOTP? What do you think is in stored for the gang?  
  
Chapter two  
Hello, Nightmares and Death eaters, oh my  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Harry's heart jumped there in front of him was a black dog that looked like a grim. Harry didn't know what to do at first he was a little bit scared. Then he realized that it really was Sirius. Dudley came bulling threw to the front door knocking Harry over. Then when he saw "Sirius" he went back into the kitchen to stuff his face. Harry closed the door after "Sirius" had entered, they both jolted up to Harry's room. As he closed the door "Sirius" turned back into human Sirius. Harry hugged him as Sirius hugged him back.  
  
"Hiya Harry." He said with a huge smile on his face. "Hi Sirius, how did you. I mean this can't be possible. don't get me wrong I love seeing you but how?" said Harry rambling on. "Well you see Harry, I died as a human but not an anamigi, so I walked back threw the veil and once I was out I was free to turn back into a human." Sirius explained. "My dad, he too is an anamigi, right?" Asked Harry some what puzzled. "Yes, though your mom wasn't and he did not want to leave her though, he told me to tell you that he is your patroness, so when ever you summon it you are also summoning your father, so he has seen some of your life." Said Sirius. Harry nodded.  
  
"Should we go see Dumbledore or what?" asked Harry in a daze still thinking about how he was talking to someone who was dead a few days ago. "I already did that" Said Sirius. They talked for a while and then noticed a calendar on the wall that had an 'x' on June 31. "Oh and by the way Harry happy birthday."  
  
A few minutes later they had both drifted off to a sleep. "CEDRIC NOOOO!!!!!!" Harry bolted up in his bed he was drenched in icy sweat; he could see Sirius looking threw the dark at him. Harry scare started to burn, he put his hand on it. "Are you all right Harry?" Asked Sirius with concern in his voice. "Yes, just a bad dream." Harry replied. With that they both went back to sleep.. Harry started to have another nightmare.  
  
"How to torcher him" Asked Voldemort as he started to talk to Wormtail. "Make the boy sick, my Lord, kids hate to be sick." Said Wormtil in a cold voice. "Sick that seems good, with a disease like no other." They both started to laugh in evil ways.  
  
Harry woke up something wasn't right he could feel it; he looked at the clock it read 7:13. He tried to go back to sleep but it wouldn't come so he put on slippers and decided to take a quick walk. As he was coming up to the park he saw a crow of death eaters. One shouted "Sikendouse Malouse" Harry fell to the ground...  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
There it is chapter two, yes I know how stupid is Harry going outside by himself right after two nightmares. Please Review PLEASE 


	3. no name ch

Hey Happy April Fool's day!!  
  
restless_soul – Hi!!!!! Good story I like it. It's funny still remember I have writers block. Please help!!!!!  
  
Monny's Angel – Yah, I'm glad you like it so do I.  
  
If you review this ch. I have a ? What is your fav. Book and author. Besides the obvious HP.  
  
Harry was KO by the time Siri got to him and blah, blah, blah, blah. "Harry" Sirius said in a high pitched voice. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" cried out Sirius in pain for no good reason.  
  
Blah, Blah, incase you didn't know this is an April fool's joke. Just letting you know until I drive you blah!!! Blah, Blah. I'm going to continue the story soon, but just read this for now. Now u have 2,000,000 choices either keep on reading this really stupid not real ch. Or just wait until I write the next REAL ch.  
  
"Harry, are u ok" "No, siri I'm unconscious, can't you tell" "Actually no because you are talking." "Oh yah." Screamed Harry as he hit himself with a rock and he then came unconscious. Blah Blah, Blah, Blah. Sirius AKA Siri started to skip with GLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE as he saw his small godson.  
  
Siri felt so happy when he got home he was Blahing with GLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Can you tell I'm bored? If you are still reading this I admire you and advise you to read the rest and review. I have a question for you to answer in the review, who is your fav. Author and book, besides Hp, and J.K.  
  
Remus came to comfort Siri after Harry his goldfish died. Awwwww how sad. Blah Blah. "Remus I am so sad and depressed." Said Siri with a smile. "Siri listen, in a few days you will be in a book called OOTP. In there you die, so you'll be with Harry." "Yah, Harry I'm comin' for you." Said Siri sadly.  
  
Shakespeare is weird he takes like 10 words just to say 1 word for example 'What yonder beyond the window something' okay it's the moon. Couldn't he just say that gee he was so thick? Blah deed ah. Okay back to this story.  
  
"Siri what ever happened to Harry?" asked Remus "Me no know." Said Siri.  
  
Blahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
The end of this ch. Know wasn't that worth your 5 minutes. No? Really? Oh well. Read (well I guess you already have read) and Review. 


	4. I can't think of a title so I'll just ca...

A/N: Hi, sorry about the last ch. I was so bored. Yawn. Thanks to all the reviewers. Though it was only 2. But out of curiosity who actually read ch. 3, and no one answered the question. So I'll ask it again, Who is your fav. Author, book, and music.  
  
Replies:  
  
restless_soul – Thanks for the help notice how I am using it, update your story PLEASE. I really like it. I'm thinking about a story about L&J proposal and weeding and such what do you think?  
  
Brittany-Granger – Thank you for the review. Yah I was REAL bored beyond belief. I love April fools so I just said what the heck why not.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sirius woke up with a start. He sat up strait in bed and looked around Harry...he was gone. He changed into a dog and ran down the stairs. He ran up and down the streets. He wanted to call his name but he was a dog and couldn't change back (His name was not cleared YET). He felt the sharp wind hit his face. He came upon a place that looked rather torn up. Sirius found Harry he sprinted toward him. He got to him and started to drag him back to the Durley's house. Sirius realized he could cut threw two houses to get to them so he did.  
  
When they got there Sirius went to the back door and opened it. The second he got in, he turned into a human. Sirius was trying to see what was wrong with Harry. He could see nothing. As he touched Harry to see hi back for injuries his arm flew back.  
  
"Harry your on fire." Harry just fluttered his eyes a little before going limp. Sirius ran into the kitchen to find a thermometer. After what seemed to be destroying the kitchen he found it. 'Oops maybe I should have looked in the drawer that said "Medicine" after all' Sirius though to himself. He ran back to Harry and stuck the thermometer down his throat (a/n: NOT literally). After about 60 seconds it said 103.2, Sirius looked down at Harry. 'What to do, what to do? I can't use the fireplace, wait the two ways mirror Remus has one.' Sirius thought. He looked into the mirror and said "Moony". About a minute later a head was looking at him. "RemusIcamebackthrewtheveilandwellthenHarryletmestaywithhiman..." He was cut off by Remus. "Slow down Sirius, It is SOOOOOOO good to see you it gets real lonely on full moons. OK start over." "Remus I came back threw the veil and well then Harry let me stay with him and he went for a walk without me knowing and I guess Voldemort got him, he has a fever of 103."  
"That's pretty high. I'll be right over; I'm going to apperiate there in a second." After a second Remus was there hugging his best friend. "We have to get him to Hogwarts." Said Remus appereating away with Harry as he said "Meet me there by appereating"......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A clffe sort of. Okay like I said please review. Yes I know real short, just give me time. 


	5. Hogwarts

A/N: OK to stop some confusion, he appereated NEAR Hogwarts. Yes I know you can't appereated in to Hogwarts. This ch. Question is who read ch. 3 the April 1st one and did you think it was funny.  
  
Replies:  
  
Tanydwr –Yes I know I'll try to write longer chapters. Thank you for the answer, now what is your favorite T.V. show  
  
Brittany-Granger – Hi 104 beat 105, once my good friend had 106 from chicken pox when we were 3 and I remember seeing her at a hospital the next day. I HATE being sick.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Remus walked up the stairs of Hogwarts. Bombarded through the doors. He ran down a corridor and ran threw the Hospital Wing's door. Madame Pomfrey came rushing out of her office. "Remus what is all the..." she trailed off after she saw Harry. "...Go get Dumbledore, I'll start helping him." She said shooing him out.  
  
Madame Pomfrey started to whip the sweat off of Harry's face. It was a bright red on top of a pale, milky color. Madame Pomfrey also started to put fever reducers into him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus ran up the stairs and through many corridors until he came to a gargoyle. "Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Juice, Bertie..... Oh just let me in." Said Remus kicking the statue.  
  
"State your business, and name." Said the gargoyle. "I am Remus Lupin, and this is regarding Harry Potter and.... Hey since when do you talk." Said Remus interrupting himself. "Uhm yah, I don't talk, what are you talking about." Said the gargoyle moving out of the way.  
  
"Dumbledore, Harry is down in Hospital and he has a fever and this is bad, but Siri....." He was interrupted. "Let's go down." Said Dumbledore. He and Remus ran down the stone steps. When they were in the hospital wing they spotted Sirius and Madame Pomfrey hanging over Harry's bed.  
  
"Poppy what is wrong with him?" asked Dumbledore as he got closer. "I am afraid sir a death user used the curse on him, you know the sick one a lot of people die from." Said Madame Pomfrey trying to whisper.  
  
"Now Sirius I'm sure Harry will be fine just look he's there and I think he is waking up." Said Dumbledore. "Harry are you awake?" asked Remus. "I-I-I don't feel so good" said Harry shortly after that he threw up and fainted. Sirius jumped out of the chair he was in and tried to rush to Harry's aid. "Sirius we need I dream watcher, to see what he is dreaming to protect him." Said Dumbledore. "I will" Just then Mad Eye came threw the door. "Like you say word travels fast, plus when I went to go get Harry from the Dursley's he was gone." Said Moody.  
  
"So Mad Alaster you must think Harry, Harry, Harry and you will be in his mind to protect him ready?" asked Dumbledore. "No wait I'd rather me be with Harry, if I can?" asked Sirius.  
"Sure but Sirius this is no time for joking be your name Sirius Lee Black." Said Remus, with a smile just letting out a small old school joke.  
  
"Harry, Harry, Mind, Dream, Harry." Sirius was thinking to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I would stop it here but it would be too short so just pretend this is the next ch.  
  
'Were I' said Sirius, but no words came out. 'Wow this is so cool.' Sirius said/thought. He walked over to Harry who was lying down in a bed. 'Sirius, I miss you, I love you, but how did you get here?' asked Harry using his mind to talk. 'I am a dream watcher, I will not let anything get you or hurt you. Get better'  
  
Harry had laid back in bed and smiled without knowing it. 'Good night Sirius' 'Night Harry'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Remus was refusing to leave and was explaining how he would use the next bed beside Harry, he saw something. "Did Harry just smile?" asked Remus out loud. "He very well could have after all we sent in Sirius."  
  
TBC.....  
  
A/N: There not THAT long but longer than the others. Bye. Please R and R 


End file.
